Just This One Time
by Dawn of the Empress
Summary: The law is absolute. The union between a Noble and a Human is completely prohibited. Neither the Lord nor the Noblesse can go against this law... if that so...is there any hope left for them? [Genderbend] [FemRegis] [FemRai]
1. Chapter 1

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello Minna-san! ¡This is a new proyect I´ve been working on! ¡Noblesse is finally (maybe) over and by GOD! I LOVE THE ENDING...SO MUCH DRAMA! Point is, I hope you like it!**

 **By the way, english is my second language, so please forgive my grammar mistake (because I´m sure there will be many of them) and if someone could help me, that would be awesome!**

 **Disclaimed: I don´t own Noblesse…I wish T-T**

 **Before, quick explanation… in this fic Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and Regis K. Landegre are both females, known as Cadis Etrama Di Ray (not much change) and Reika K. Landegre. Also, while the manhwa is Korean, the honorifics used in this fics are japanesse…mainly because I don´t know any Korean honorifics**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Months had passed since Crombel's last attack. Everything slowly returned to normal. The mystery of how the great Noblesse and the others survived remained that, a simple mystery. Tao showed himself to be a great principal, as if he had been born to do that work, to care for and guide the new generations. Frankenstein, winged by the former Second Union Leader, was still investigating and doing some other test, all in order to fix the problems that Crombel and the previous ones had caused in the world and in countless others.

M-21 and Takeo were kept as Yen Ra school guards. It was that school that made them see the hope they had once lost, made them regain the desire to live and move on with their lives. Rael Kertia, Seira J. Loyard and Reika K. Landegre stayed on the heights of the building, observing and remembering those special moments alongside the humans, the joy they have felt, silently thanking all the things those beings have taught each one of them. "In a short time your ceremony will be ..." Seira said softly to Reika, her red gaze never taking off in the young man with red hair and blue eyes that caught her complete attention.

Reika's wine-colored eyes closed, without saying anything, allowing the soft, warm wind to caress her face. Seira was right. Within a few weeks, her ceremony would begin, and once it is over she will be, officially, The Family Leader of the Landegre. She will follow the footsteps of her grandfather and father, defend the honor of her family as they have once done ... it was to be expected of her after all ... - _But_ ... -she thought as she see in the distance a gray-haired man who always took pleasure in annoying her.

Seira looked neutrally at the same man, but both knew that inside, Seira wanted to embrace and give strength to what she considered a younger sister. Why? Simple.

Reika K. Landegre was pathetically in love with the modified werewolf M-21.

The law is absolute. The union between a Noble and a Human is completely prohibited. Neither the Lord nor the Noblesse can go against this law...

"Let's go..." Rael said, feeling the same pain as the two young women. One stole his heart and the other considered as his younger sister... both were trapped in an unfair destiny. Neither of them can be happy with the one they have chosen.

"Can we stay a few more days?" Reika asked, hopeful that Rael would allow her that little wish. Despite her constant quarrels, she better than anyone knows that Rael would be willing to do anything to protect her. He will always be her beloved older brother alongside Karias.

"I do not think that's a good idea Reika." Seira said with the same neutrality. They knew that if they were to stay, remembering the pain that befell, both would do something stupid. Reika, clenching her fists tightly, but always holding her gaze up like the worthy heiress that she was, only accepted her lonely destiny and without a word, began to walk to the other side, not noticing as from the ground, with eyes filled with pain and sadness, M-21 watched her, wishing with all his being to approach her and to embrace her, to kiss her, to promise to always be by her side...

"Oh, thank heaven I found you in time!" Tao said cheerfully, appearing from nowhere with his typical carefree smile.

"Do you need something?" Rael asked, confused at the presence of the new principle.

"Today we will make a celebration dinner!" announced the hacker. "The Boss and My Lady approved this dinner."

"What purpose?" Rael asked. If your Lady approves, there is nothing to do but obey.

"We will celebrate that we are all here!" answered Tao as if nothing. His smile turned into one of sadness and melancholy, remembering how for days everyone suffered what they thought was the loss of someone very important in their lives. "We celebrate that we won, and honor those who gave their lives to protect what was important..."

Rael, before these words, look at the sky remembering his beloved brother who was always there when he need it most. Yes ... that sounds like a great idea...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do not ever do that again, Rai!" Yuna shouted, her eyes still shed tears just like the others. From that day, the children were in charge of always reminding Rai of the important role she had in their lives and that the farewell was very out of question. "You're a fool!"

"Come on Yuna, it was all for a good cause," Tao said with a nervous smile. His Lady did not seem to care what was going on around her, but those who had lived with her knew that it was a farce; it was evident in how she held her hands tightly and how she kept her eyes closed, that she was trying to control herself against all the emotion.

"But…!"

"Yeah, what happened, happened ... now we should be grateful that we are all here together again." Takeo said softly, trying to control his tears himself. God knew the joy of knowing that he had not failed, that he was still keeping his little family safe! "Why do not we eat?"

"Sure! Come on, let´s eat Ramen!" shouted Shinwoo excited, helping the snipper to eliminate all the tension that had been created. "Ikhan, place the video games! Rael-san, prepare the drinks! Tonight we will be partying!"

"Night?" Frankenstein asked, confused and a little nervous. The mere thought of keeping noisy youngsters and with active hormones near his Highness caused him chills.

"Can we have a sleepover?" Sui asked with the eyes of a puppy, being quickly followed by Ikhan, Shinwoo and Yuna. They had lost their friend once, for nothing in the world they would let Rai walk away without knowing how much she is loved by them.

"W-Well ... I do not think it's prudent..." the blond scientist tried to say but, to his eternal disgrace, his beloved Highness, the woman who stole his heart joined the fight, giving him the same puppy look as the rest of the children. "Okay ... but it will only be tonight, and you must inform your parents..."

"Thank you! We made it!" shouted the excited four, taking out from their backpacks the pajamas, the games, the sleeping bags and everything necessary, making the other house members to looked between confused and astonished... apparently they already had everything planned.

"Don't scream, that's has no elegance" Reika said with a soft smile, thinking how she would miss these crazy guys once she returns to Lukedonia. Between food, laughter and stories, that was one of the best nights that the nobles and modified humans have lived. At some point, Reika broke away from the group, moving away to get some fresh air in the balcony. The emotions were many. She felt joy and sadness...she didn´t know what to do, she couldn´t deny her responsibilities, but the desire to let go of everything was too strong, every fiber of her being shouted to her not to return, to stay beside the werewolf. _"What will I do ... Oto-sama ... what should I do?"_

"Reika..." call a male voice. The whole body of the young noble froze at the wild and soft presence that appeared. The soft smell of forest and pine confirmed what she feared most. Behind her was M-21, looking at her with gentleness and longing.

"Something happened?" asked suddenly, not wanting to see the man. Without getting an answer, Reika suddenly felt strong arms, large and muscular around her shoulders and silk-like lips kissed her head delicately. "M ...?"

"I love you ..." he said in a soft whisper, so soft that the noble thought it had been her imagination, but as she felt the embrace getting firmer, she knew it there had been no mistake. She felt another kiss on her cheek and something wet too. W-Were those tears..? "Reika K. Landegre ... I love you ..." he repeated one more time. Unable to avoid it, Reika took the arms of M-21 firmly, as if she wanted to tell him to hold her closer, to never let her go. The tears came out without authorization from Reika's wine-colored eyes ... she simply could not help it, they both knew what was coming...

"I…I…"

"Don't say it if you're not sure..." M-21 said softly, kissing the corner of her lip. "I love you... that day when I heard what happened with My Lady and Musaka and the other nobles ... just thinking that it could have been you ... I ... I love you ..."

Reika released her hug, turned around and raised her lips against those of M-21. All her sadness, love, guilt and longing were transmitted by that little contact. Fuck if someone looks at it! For tonight it will be for her selfish desires. She embraced the man's neck with her arms, just as she felt M-21 corresponded the kiss with the same passion as her. "I love you ..." she released in a whisper close to his lips Reika, once they both separated. "I love you too ..." she repeated through tears. They embraced once more, wishing and praying that nothing would separate them.

All of this before the sad gazes of others. The children didn´t understand what was going on, but seeing all that, they knew it was not good. The nobles looked neutral, hiding their feelings, but wishing they could do something... Frankenstein clenched his fists tightly, remembering his own feelings towards his Highness and remembering that he could not do anything about it other than seeing the distance.

"Reika…"

"Isn´t there something we can do?" Suyi asked, seeing her friend Rai. She was someone important, right? She can do something!

"The law is absolute" was the only thing that released the Noblesse, making the environment was more tense and cold.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **D.o.t.E: Done! First episode! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a comment or review! See you next time!**

 **Matta ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**D.o.t.E: Hello Minna-san! I am back! Here is the second chapter! I hope you guys like it! Again, please forgive my grammar mistake…slowly but surely making progress (I hope )**

 **Well, lets continue!**

 **Disclaimed: Noblesse does not belong to me…The things I´ll do if it was mine T-T**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

In just a few more hours, the three nobles will be back home…¿but…would they…really? So many things have happened, experience so much that it seems Lukedonia is not their home anymore. "Reika…" called softly Seira. The three were flying at great speed across the ocean, all with Lukedonia as their destiny.

"I´m fine," assured the youngest, her gaze never leaving the horizon. It was the hardest farewell she had ever give, even worse than when she was notify her father had gone into Eternal Sleep…but she was coming back without any regret, keeping in her heart that night in which, just for one second, she could made her biggest wish come true.

Rael kept quiet, just observing the youngest. He suspected that something happened. Reika kept a soft smile and her aura seems a little different. Well…if she is happy, there is no problem.

The second the three touch land, they were received by the Lord and the rest of the Family Leaders, Gejutel always by the Lord side. Seira, Reika and Rael kneeled before the Lord, always respecting the strength and elegance she represents. "Welcome home," she said softly, her voice and gaze neutral.

"Thank you, Lord," answered the three at the same time, getting up and giving the same elegance and power presence everyone else gave.

"Its been a long trip. Tomorrow we´ll discuss about the upcoming ceremony," order the Lord. After that, she was gone alongside the others, leaving Gejutel alone with is granddaughter.

-"I am back, Family Leader," said Reika, her long white hair tied in a high ponytail dance with the soft and cold wind. "Had something happened in my absence?" she asked.

"No…come, let´s go home…everyone is waiting," said Gejutel. Without a word, Reika and Gejutel calmly walk towards the Landegre Mansion, where everyone was waiting for them. "Are you alright?" ask the oldest Landegre.

"Yes…" was her only reply.

"I´m pleased to hear that…" said Gejutel, feeling a little confuse by the absent gaze of his granddaughter. "How is Your Lady and Frankenstein doing?" ask suddenly, taking Reika by surprise and making her entire body tense. This reaction called his attention.

"They are doing fine. My Lady still accompanies the human kids to class and she seems in better conditions. Sir Frankenstein still tries to figure out what happened to My Lady and the Lord…there stills no clues as to how they survive?" asked Reika.

"No…it´s still a mystery. It seems that Sir Muzaka and the werewolves are no closer to figure it out than we are…" explained Gejutel. He may not have voice this thought out loud, but he was deeply worried of this. If the Noblesse and the Lord, along with the others survived nuclear attacks, than it means that there is a possibility that Lukedonia´s enemies have survive and scape the Eternal Sleep.

"Is there something that bothers you?" asked the younger Landegre.

Gejutel smile softly, looking at his granddaughter. So similar to her father; always so blunt and capable of reading him no matter what. "No…" said. Reika was about to become the Family Leader. Her coming-out-of-age ceremony is approaching and the last thing he needs is to put more stress into his granddaughter. "Reika…I sense your aura a little different," stated.

"Different?" asked confused Reika. "I supposed that I am more tired than I originally thought…the ceremony is approaching, sleeping has not been easy…there is still so many things to be done, so many things to learn before stepping into the Sacred Altar…" explained somewhat unconcern. Before leaving, the humans also made a somewhat similar comment. Something about her looking more radiant than usual, Tao explained that it may be for her farewell.

"Maybe you are right…you must rest, tomorrow we will start with the last details of the ritual." Explain Gejutel while opening an enormous door and allowing his granddaughter inside. "I´ll send someone to serve you dinner,"

"Thank you, Family Leader," said the heiress. After a small and quick bow, she retreated to her chambers. Everything was kept just like she left it. Her bed perfectly made, her walls painted in a soft lilac color, her shelf filled with books. Just perfect. Ignoring all the rules and etiquettes, Reika let her whole body fall into the soft matress of her bed, quickly taking a pillow and hugging it. The soft lemon essence she adore invade her… or at least, she used to. Now she prefers the smell of forest, wood and a soft touch of freshly cut grass. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to fall into sleep, allowing darkness to consume her and calm her broken yet content heart.

Once the heiress was completely sleep, form her window a mysterious and masculine figure made his way into the white hair girl room without authorization. His turquoise hair and carmesi colored eyes looked directly at the sleeping beauty, memorizing ever aspect of the girl. Her soft skin, her dark and long eyelashes, the way her hair will fall and spread in the pillow, the way her lips are slightly open and she snored softly…but in all honestly, that was not what caught the strangers attention. Of course not. It was the almost invisible presence that invaded the future Family Leader body.

" _How…interesting…"_ thought the invader, a smirk appearing into his face. With delicacy, he touch the girls cheek, his smirk becoming wider as the sleeping girl let a small moan scape her lips. "Soon…you´ll be mine…"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Suddenly, a grey-eyed young adult woke up, his body tense and cold sweat dripping from his neck and forehead. What the fuck was that? For some reason, he felt highly irritated and his instints constantly demand him to look for her…maybe he should talk to Frankenstein about this. Since Reika left, his animalistic instincts have been demand him every day to look for her, to take her with him…but why?

Could it be because of _that_ night? He let his body fall down into his bed once again, but this time sleep did not consume him. He allowed, just this once, his lonely and broke heart remind him that one thing he desire the most, and that for one night, he had her in between his arms. He hear her moan and scream in pleasure while he thrust into her over and over again, he taste her like she was the sweetest treat someone has ever given him, he mark her body to remind her who she belong to…he loved her every second…When they both calm down from their shared orgasm, they held each other like there was no tomorrow.

" _Don´t worry…I got you…"_

" _I love you…"_

" _R-Reika…look at me…please…"_

" _I love you…M-21"_

" _I love you too…Reika K. Landegre…"_

Those, along with many others, were the words they both shared that night. Nothing else matter. For one night, there was no heiress noble and no modified human…they were just a man and a woman sharing their love to each other.

Tears fall from the werewolf. Why destiny seem to hate him so much? Wasn´t taking away his past, his friends and his identity enough? Why was his girl taken too? Damn it!

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Frankenstein…"softly called a long black-haired woman that stared the night sky from her window.

"Yes, Your Highness?" ask the blond scientist. The Noblesse did not replied though, she kept her gaze into the sky…but that didn´t prevent the scientist to know exactly what his Highness wanted. With soft moves, Frankenstein hug the woman firmly from behind, wanting to make sure his Highness was with him that night, that she was real…that she was still alive.

"There is nothing I can do…" was the only thing she could say, sadness filling her voice. Even now, she could still feel the loneliness, despair and sadness that invade M-21.

"It´s not your fault…no one chooses who to fall in love…" assured Frankenstein. He knew better than anyone…he knows the pain from falling in love with an impossible been. He, Frankenstein, the betrayal of Human Kind…fall in love with Cadis Etrama di Ray, the Noblesse, the guardian for human race…he love her so much, yet could never make her his, could never be by her side. He compromise, he had too…until the day his beloved have to give to this earth a heir with another man. Should the time come, will he be strong enough to take the pain?

"They love each other…" she said.

"Yes…yes, they do…" he answered.

"The law is wrong…"she concluded.

"It is…" he agreed.

"Frankenstein…"called the Noblesse after many minutes of absolute silence.

"Yes?" he ask, never breaking the hug.

"Let go back to Lukedonia…prepare everything…" she said, her red eyes connecting with the scientist blue eyes. Her eyes were glowing softly, this was a direct order. "Tell the others…"

"Yes, your Highness…"

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **D.o.t.E: Finalizado!** **I hope you guys like it! I know, I know, its weird idea and a really weird story plot but I hope I´ll make some sense as the story goes on. Again please forgive me for my mistake, if someone could help me that would be amazing!**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave your comment, review, or critic! Everything is welcome in this fic as long as its respectful and constructive!**

 **Matta ne!**


End file.
